


Set A Fire To My Head Tonight

by SereneCalamity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bartender!Emma, F/M, Lead Singer!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma never really thought that she would be into guys who wore eyeliner and leather pants. Turns out, she was wrong. CaptainSwan. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set A Fire To My Head Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this song comes from a song Trouble by Halsey. It is downright amazing, just like the rest of her stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the title, or the characters, only the story and any mistakes, which I'm sure there are heaps of! Because I'm so tired!

Emma Swan let her eyes drift over the head of the customers in front of her to go toward the stage, where Killian Jones and his band were playing. She had to admit, they were pretty damn good. They had started playing at the club a few months ago, and the crowds had enjoyed them so much that Emma's boss, Regina Mills, had asked them to come back on a regular basis. They had only recently come together, although they had all been friends for quite some time and Killian, the lead singer, was actually brothers with the drummer, Liam Jones.

The first time they had performed, Emma had been ready to punch Killian in his pretty mouth because he kept calling her 'love'. She thought that he had been doing it because he was a sleaze, a fact that wasn't helped by the way he always wore leather pants and low cut v-neck shirts and eyeliner. But over time, she had realized that it was just his personality. And while he was quite flirty, he wasn't a sleaze. And his clothes were just...Well, the clothes were just him. She couldn't imagine him _without_ the leather pants.

In fact, she kind of liked him...And the way the leather pants made his ass look.

"When are you actually going to do something about the whole eye fucking problem you have with the lead singer up there?" Ruby Lucas asked with a smirk, nudging Emma in the side lightly and nodding up to where Killian had just finished off a song and was talking with the rest of his band.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma rolled her eyes and shifted her eyes back to the cluster of drunk girls who were trying to decide over what drinks they wanted to order. Ruby grinned knowingly and turned back to her own customers.

"Okay, ladies and gents," Killian announced, his gorgeous accented voice filling the club. "We're going to take a short break! We'll be back shortly!" Cheers went up from the crowd, both from the woman _and_ men, and then Killian and the rest were walking off the stage and quickly into the staff only section. It was actually better when he was off stage, because Emma could properly concentrate on her job and her customers, which she had some trouble with when Killian was on stage, his rough voice rocking it out on the microphone, his fingers strumming away on the electric guitar and his eyes following her.

Ruby was right.

There was definite eye fucking going on.

"Oi! Are you, like, going to serve us, or what?" Came the slurred voice of the red head in front of her. "Shit, what does it take to get some good service around here..."

"Sorry," Emma automatically replied, her voice anything but apologetic. "What can I get you?"

"I want a Screaming Orgasm."

"And a Sloe Comfortable Screw."

"A Sex On The Beach."

"Right," Emma's expression never changed as she run up the order. "That'll be thirty-two dollars." The girl who was paying handed over her card and Emma swiped it through, waiting for the transaction to clear. She turned around to begin making the drinks, ducking around Ruby and Belle French and pulling three long glasses off the shelf.

"These woman don't leave much to the imagination," a voice behind her said. A lilting voice that sent a shiver down her spine and made her bite down hard on her lower lip. Emma looked to the side, attempting to remain nonchalant, and lifted an eyebrow at Killian, who was smiling charmingly at him.

"Only employees should be behind the bar," she told him primly.

"I get paid by the same boss as you, love," Killian told her, not looking at all put off by her rude front. "That sort of makes my an employee—just like you." Emma rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she finished making the drinks and turned back to the bar, sliding them across the sticky wooden surface to the girls. The red head who had been snippy earlier, was suddenly all smiles and sultriness as she saw the man behind the bartender. Emma just rolled her eyes again as she started asking Killian about when his band was going to go back on the stage, and how much she liked their songs. Thankfully, the music from the DJ was loud and filling the club, and she didn't need to hear the rest of the girls sugary gushing as she moved onto another customer and ignored Killian and his fans.

"He can't keep his eyes off you," Ruby murmured as she passed by Emma.

"You need to go and find your own love life," Emma muttered back at her, quickly making sure Killian couldn't overhear them, even though the music was so loud she could barely hear Ruby, who was right in front of her.

"I _do_ have my own love life, and it's amazing, thank you very much," Ruby shot back with a grin. "I just want my best friend to be getting laid as good as I am."

"How about you butt out, and just let me look after that?" Emma suggested as she started clearing off some shot glasses that had been dumped at the end of the bar by some rowdy boys who had just finished them off. She left Ruby behind as she carried them out the back, into the kitchen area, relishing the coolness of the room which was a big comparison to how stuffy it was in the club itself. The smoke machine had just been turned on, and she absolutely hated the way it got inside the club once it was filled with clouds—she could barely breathe. She was about to turn around and head back behind the bar when Killian's form filled the doorway.

"Now, love," he began, tilting his head to the side with the devilish smirk that made her stomach flip over, crossing his arms over his chest. "Something that I've noticed over the past few weeks is that _you_ avoid me."

"And what makes you think that?" Emma asked, letting out a huff through her nose as though she was bored with the conversation. She clearly wasn't fooling him though, because his grin just widened.

"You always look for ways to get away from me, you always try to end conversations when I try to talk to you—"

"Did it never occur to you that maybe I just don't like you?" She taunted him.

"No, love," Killian took a step closer to her and Emma unconsciously stepped back, but her ass came up hard against the bench which was behind her. "That didn't occur to me, because it's simply not true."

"Well, _someone's_ bloody confident," Emma muttered.

"Always," Killian bobbed his head in a nod and stepped closer again, now a lot closer to Emma than she was comfortable. She swallowed hard, her eyes flickering over Killian's shoulder before looking back to him. She couldn't help but let her eyes drop down to his enticing lips before meeting his eyes again, narrowing her own when she saw him smirk. "You definitely like me, Ms Swan."

"Look, now really isn't the time to be discussing whatever...Whatever this is," she tried to duck to the side but he took a step to block her path.

"So you admit that there is something go on here?"

"No, that's not what I said," Emma was feeling flustered, which was unusual for her. She was good at keeping her head and being unphased by people. Plus, she was an attractive girl who worked at a bar. Guys hit on her all the time. Hell, _Killian_ hit on her all the time. But there was something a whole lot more serious this time. "I need to get back to work."

"I'm sure they'll do fine without you for a couple of minutes," Killian raised an eyebrow and tipped his head forward so that he was only a few inches away from her face. "Come on, Swan...Let me kiss you." His breath smoothed over her cheeks and lips and she nervously licked them.

"You're asking my permission? To kiss me?" Emma snorted, hoping that he didn't hear the catch in her throat. "I didn't take you as the kind of man to ask first—" she was cut off when Killian slammed his mouth down on hers. Emma let out a squeak, but the instant his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, she fell apart, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her tighter. Killian's hands skimmed down her side, the heat of his hands burning through the thin white tank top that was uniform for the bartenders. His hands rested on her hips for a moment as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and traced it rapidly, before he gripped her ass, lifting her easily and resting her on the edge of the bench.

"God, Swan," he mumbled against her mouth as he coaxed her legs round his waist, hooking one of her thighs over his hip. She rolled her body forward, twining her fingers through his hair and feeling her whole body respond to the way that he was massaging her ass. "You taste just as good as I thought you would..." he sighed and Emma couldn't hold back her moan.

"Hey, Emma? We're getting a little slammed out there. Can you—oh! Oh, shit!" Ruby let out a laugh and then pursed her lips knowingly, not moving from the doorway. Killian twisted himself around to shield Emma from her friends prying eyes, but Ruby just continued to stare. "What's happening here?"

"Piss off, Ruby," Emma muttered, but there was no spite to her voice.

"Yeah, well, we need your ass back out there," Ruby continued with a grin. "But you guys should definitely exchange numbers so that you can carry this on later on. At an isolated location with a lot less clothes—"

"Okay!" Emma jumped down from the bench and let out an embarrassed laugh, looking at Killian sideways. He didn't look at all opposed to that idea, which was completely expected. "I'll be out in a sec, Ruby."

"Sounds perfect," Ruby sung out before winking at the pair and heading out of the kitchen area and back into the noisy, dark club. Emma let out a long breath, knowing that her cheeks were flaming red as she turned back to face Killian. He looked completely unruffled by the intrusion, that cocky smile still on her face.

"I better, uh, head out," she began, edging around him.

"Wait a moment, love," Killian caught her arm, wrapping his hand around her wrist and rubbing his thumb against her skin.

"I really should be—"

"I like you, Swan," he told her with a raise of his eyebrows. "And I don't just want to ask you if I can kiss you again. I want to ask you out on a date." Emma looked surprised but she recovered quickly.

"I don't know if I can date a guy who wears more make up than me," she replied, her half smile taking away from the bite of her words. Killian laughed, clearly not bothered.

"How about dating a guy who kisses you so hard your cheeks look like you've been set on fire?" He returned. He leaned down and kissed her again, only briefly, but enough so that her whole body was tingling and her legs were weak. When he pulled away, he had his phone in his hand. He pushed it toward her. "Put your number in. So that I can call you and ask you out properly, when there isn't Katy Perry playing in the background." Emma snorted as she heard the peppy pop hit playing back in the club, the bass shaking the walls.

"Fine," she nodded, taking his phone and putting her number in, handing it back to him. "I'll be waiting for your call."

"You can count on it, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
